familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
April 30
Events * 313 - Roman emperor Licinius unifies the entire Eastern Roman Empire under his rule. * 711 - Islamic conquest of Hispania: Moorish troops led by Tariq ibn-Ziyad land at Gibraltar to begin their invasion of the Iberian Peninsula (Al-Andalus). * 1006 - Supernova SN 1006, the brightest supernova in recorded history, appears in the constellation Lupus. * 1483 - Orbital calculations suggest that on this day Pluto moved inside Neptune's orbit until July 23, 1503. * 1492 - Spain gives Christopher Columbus his commission of exploration. * 1671 - Petar Zrinski, the Croatian Ban from the Zrinski family, is executed. * 1789 - On the balcony of Federal Hall on Wall Street in New York City, George Washington takes the oath of office to become the first elected President of the United States. * 1794 - The Battle of Boulou is fought, in which French forces defeated the Spanish under General Union. * 1803 - Louisiana Purchase: The United States purchases the Louisiana Territory from France for $15 million, more than doubling – overnight – the size of the young nation. * 1812 - The Territory of Orleans becomes the 18th U.S. state under the name Louisiana. * 1838 - Nicaragua declares independence from the Central American Federation * 1849 - Garibaldi defends Rome against the French. * 1856 - Battle of Rivas, Nicaragua, against North American mercenaries. *1863 - Mexican forces attacked the French Foreign Legion in Hacienda Camarón, Mexico. * 1871 - Camp Grant Massacre takes place in Arizona Territory. * 1894 - Coxey's Army reaches Washington to protest the unemployment caused by the Panic of 1893. * 1900 - Hawaii becomes a territory of the United States, with Sanford B. Dole as governor. * 1900 - Casey Jones dies in a train wreck in Vaughn, while trying to make up time on the Cannonball Express. * 1904 - The Louisiana Purchase Exposition World's Fair opens in St. Louis. * 1920 - Peru becomes a signatory to the Buenos Aires copyright treaty. * 1925 - Automaker Dodge Brothers is sold to Dillon for USD $146 million plus $50 million for charity. *1927 - The Federal Industrial Institute for Women, opens in Alderson, as the first women's federal prison in the United States. *1938 - The animated cartoon short Porky's Hare Hunt debuts in movie theaters, introducing Happy Rabbit. * 1938 - The first televised FA Cup Final took place between Huddersfield Town and Preston North End *1939 - The 1939 New York World's Fair opens. *1939 - RCA owned NBC begins regularly scheduled television service from its New York station with the opening ceremonies of the 1939 New York World's Fair broadcast. *1939 - Franklin D. Roosevelt becomes the first President of the United States to appear on television during the World Fair's opening ceremonies broadcast. *1943 - World War II: Operation Mincemeat – The submarine [[Wikipedia:HMS Seraph (P219)|HMS Seraph]] surfaces in the Mediterranean Sea off the coast of Spain to deposit a dead man planted with false invasion plans and dressed as a British military intelligence officer. *1945 - Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun commit suicide after being married for one day. Soviet soldiers raise the red flag over the Reichstag building. *1947 - In Nevada, the Boulder Dam is officially renamed Hoover Dam again. *1948 - In Bogotá, Colombia, the Organization of American States is established. *1973 - Watergate Scandal: President Richard Nixon announces that top White House aids H.R. Haldeman, John Ehrlichman, and others have resigned. *1975 - Fall of Saigon: Communist forces gain control of Saigon. The Vietnam War formally ends with the unconditional surrender of South Vietnamese president Duong Van Minh. *1977 - Superstar Billy Graham defeats Bruno Sammartino for the WWWF Heavyweight Championship in Baltimore, Maryland ending Sammartino's second and last title reign. *1980 - Accession of Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands. *1988 - French-Canadian singer Céline Dion wins the Eurovision Song Contest in Dublin, Ireland in front of 600 million TV-viewers, representing Switzerland with the song "Ne partez pas sans moi" *1991 - A tropical cyclone hits Bangladesh killing an estimated 138,000 people. *1993 - The World Wide Web was born at CERN. * 1993 - During a tennis match between #1 female tennis player Monica Seleš and Magdalena Maleeva, Günter Parche plunged a steak knife between Seleš's shoulderblades. Seleš did not return to competitive tennis for over two years. * 1993 - Virgin Radio (then Virgin 1215) launches in the UK at 12:15pm. *1995 - U.S. President Bill Clinton became the first U.S. President to visit Northern Ireland. *1999 - Cambodia joins the Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) bringing the total members to 10. *2001 - The Mitchell Report on the Arab-Israeli conflict is published. *2002 - A referendum in Pakistan overwhelmingly approves the Presidency of Pervez Musharraf for another five years. *2006 - Trapped miners Brant Webb and Todd Russell at Beaconsfield are found alive after being unaccounted for for five days. Births *1623 - François de Laval, first bishop of New France (d. 1708) *1651 - Jean-Baptiste de la Salle, French educational reformer, Catholic saint (d. 1719) *1662 - Queen Mary II of England (d. 1694) *1664 - François Louis, French general (d. 1709) *1710 - Johann Kaspar Basselet von La Rosée, Bavarian general (d. 1795) *1721 - Roger Sherman, American statesman (d. 1793) *1723 - Mathurin Jacques Brisson, French naturalist (d. 1806) *1770 - David Thompson, Canadian explorer (d. 1857) *1777 - Carl Friedrich Gauss, German mathematician (d. 1855) *1803 - Albrecht Graf von Roon, Prime Minister of Prussia (d. 1879) *1812 - Kaspar Hauser, German mystery boy (d. 1833) *1829 - Ferdinand von Hochstetter, Austrian geologist (d. 1884) *1857 - Eugen Bleuler, Swiss psychiatrist (d. 1940) *1864 - Juhan Liiv, Estonian poet (d. 1913) *1865 - Max Nettlau, German anarchist (d. 1944) *1869 - Hans Poelzig, German architect (d. 1936) *1870 - Franz Lehár, Austrian composer (d. 1948) *1874 - Cyriel Verschaeve, Belgian clergyman (d. 1949) *1876 - Orso Mario Corbino, Italian physicist (d. 1937) *1877 - Alice B. Toklas, American companion of Gertrude Stein (d. 1967) *1883 - Jaroslav Hašek, Czech novelist (d. 1923) *1893 - Joachim von Ribbentrop, Nazi foreign minister (d. 1946) *1895 - Philippe Panneton, French Canadian physician, diplomat and writer (d. 1960) *1896 - Hans List, Austrian inventor (d. 1996) *1897 - Humberto Mauro, Brazillina director and screenwriter (d. 1983) *1901 - Simon Kuznets, Ukrainian-born economist, Nobel laureate (d. 1985) *1902 - Theodore Schultz, American economist, Nobel laureate (d. 1998) *1908 - Bjarni Benediktsson, Icelandic foreign and later prime minister (d. 1970) *1909 - Queen Juliana of the Netherlands (d. 2004) * 1909 - F. E. McWilliam, Northern Irish sculptor (d. 1992) *1916 - Claude Shannon, American engineer and mathematician (d. 2001) * 1916 - Robert Shaw, American conductor (d. 1999) *1920 - Duncan Hamilton, British racing driver (d. 1994) *1923 - Percy Heath, American jazz musician (Modern Jazz Quartet) (d. 2005) * 1923 - Al Lewis, American actor (d. 2006) *1925 - Corinne Calvet, French actress (d. 2001) * 1925 - Johnny Horton, American musician (d. 1960) *1926 - Cloris Leachman, American actress *1928 - Hugh Hood, Canadian author (d. 2000) *1933 - Dickie Davies, British television presenter * 1933 - Willie Nelson, American musician *1934 - Jerry Lordan, English composer and singer (d.1995) *1938 - Juraj Jakubisko, Slovak film director * 1938 - Larry Niven, American author *1940 - Burt Young, American actor *1941 - Johnny Farina, American musician and composer (Santo & Johnny) *1943 - Frederick Chiluba, former Zambian president (1991-2001) * 1943 - Bobby Vee, American singer *1944 - Jill Clayburgh, American actress *1945 - Annie Dillard, American writer * 1945 - Michael Smith, American astronaut (d. 1986) *1946 - King Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden * 1946 - Don Schollander, American swimmer *1947 - Leslie Grantham, English actor * 1947 - Finn Kalvik, Norwegian singer * 1947 - Mats Odell, Swedish politician * 1947 - Tom Køhlert, Brondby IF coach *1948 - Perry King, American actor *1949 - Phil Garner, baseball manager * 1949 - António Guterres, Prime Minister of Portugal *1952 - Jacques Audiard, French film director *1954 - Jane Campion, New Zealand film director *1955 - Nicolas Hulot, French journalist *1956 - Jorge Chaminé, Portuguese baritone * 1956 - Lars von Trier, Danish film director *1958 - Charles Berling, French actor, director and screenwriter *1959 - Paul Gross, Canadian actor, director, and writer * 1959 - Stephen Harper, Prime Minister of Canada * 1959 - W. Thomas Smith, American author and columnist *1960 - Kerry Healey, American politician *1961 - Isiah Thomas, American basketball player *1963 - Michael Waltrip, American race car driver *1964 - Ian Healy, Australian cricketer * 1964 - Barrington Levy, Jamaican musician *1965 - Adrian Pasdar, American actor *1966 - Jeff Brown, Canadian ice hockey player *1969 - Paulo Jr., Brazilian musician (Sepultura) * 1969 - Warren Defever, American musician, composer *1971 - John Boyne, Irish novelist * 1971 - Darren Emerson, English DJ (Underworld) *1973 - Akon, American R&B Singer *1974 - Mikey Chan, Australian musician *1975 - Elliott Sadler, American race car driver * 1975 - Mike Chat, American actor *1976 - Amanda Palmer, American musician (The Dresden Dolls) *1977 - Jeannie Haddaway, American politician *1979 - Gerardo Torrado, Mexican footballer *1981 - John O'Shea, Irish footballer * 1981 - Emma Pierson, British actress *1982 - Lloyd Banks, American rapper * 1982 - Kirsten Dunst, American actress * 1982 - Cleo Higgins, British singer and actress * 1982 - Andrew Seeley, Canadian actor and singer *1983 - Troy Williamson, American football player *1984 - Shawn Daivari, Persian-American professional wrestler and manager *1987 - Nikki Webster, Australian entertainer * 1987 - Rohit Sharma, Indian Cricketer *1996 - Jaidyn Leskie, Missing/murdered Australian toddler Deaths * 65 - Lucan, Roman poet (b. 39) *1063 - Emperor Renzong of China (b. 1010) *1131 - Adjutor, Roman Catholic Saint *1341 - John III (b. 1285) *1439 - Richard de Beauchamp, English military leader (b. 1382) *1524 - Pierre Terrail, French soldier (b. 1473) *1544 - Thomas Audley, Lord Chancellor of England *1555 - Pope Marcellus II (b. 1501) *1632 - Johan Tzerclaes, Bavarian general (b. 1559) *1642 - Dmitry Pozharsky, Russian prince (b. 1578) *1660 - Petrus Scriverius, Dutch writer (b. 1576) *1655 - Eustache Le Sueur, French painter (b. 1617) *1696 - Robert Plot, British naturalist (b. 1640) *1712 - Philipp van Limborch, Dutch Protestant theologian (b. 1633) *1736 - Johann Albert Fabricius, German classical scholar and bibliographer (b. 1668) *1758 - François d'Agincourt, French composer (b. 1684) *1792 - John Montagu, supposed inventor of the sandwich (b. 1718) *1795 - Jean-Jacques Barthélemy, French writer and numismatist (b. 1716) *1841 - Peter Andreas Heiberg, Danish author and philologist (b. 1758) *1847 - Archduke Charles of Austria, Austrian general (b. 1771) *1865 - Robert Fitzroy, English admiral and meteorologist (b. 1805) *1875 - Jean Frederic Waldeck, French explorer, lithographer, and cartographer (b. 1766) *1883 - Édouard Manet, French painter (b. 1832) *1900 - Casey Jones, American train engineer (b. 1863) *1903 - Emily Stowe, Canadian physician and suffragist (b.1831) *1936 - Alfred Edward Housman, English poet (b. 1859) *1943 - Otto Jespersen, Danish philologist (b. 1860) * 1943 - Beatrice Webb, British economist (b. 1858) *1945 - Eva Braun, Adolf Hitler's new wife (suicide) (b. 1912) * 1945 - Adolf Hitler, Austrian dictator of Nazi Germany (suicide) (b. 1889) *1956 - Alben W. Barkley, Vice President of the United States (b. 1877) *1970 - Inger Stevens, Swedish actress (b. 1934) *1973 - Václav Renč, Czech poet, dramatist and translator (b. 1911) *1974 - Agnes Moorehead, American actress (b. 1900) *1980 - Luis Muñoz Marín, Puerto Rican poet, journalist, and politician (b. 1898) *1982 - Lester Bangs, American music journalist, author, and musician (b. 1949) *1983 - George Balanchine, Russian-born dancer and choreographer (b. 1904) * 1983 - Muddy Waters, American musician (b. 1915) *1985 - George Pravda, Czechoslovakian actor (b. 1918) *1989 - Yi, Bang-ja, Crown Princess of Korea (b. 1901) * 1989 - Sergio Leone, Italian filmmaker (b. 1929) *1993 - Tommy Caton, English footballer (b. 1962) *1994 - Roland Ratzenberger, Austrian race car driver (b. 1960) * 1994 - Richard Scarry, American author (b. 1919) *1995 - Maung Maung Kha, Prime minister of Burma (b. 1920) *1996 - David Opatoshu, American actor (b. 1918) *1998 - Nizar Qabbani, Syrian poet (b. 1926) *2002 - Charlotte von Mahlsdorf, founder of the Gründerzeit Museum in Berlin-Mahlsdorf. (b. 1928) *2003 - Peter 'Possum' Bourne, New Zealand race car driver (b. 1956) * 2003 - Wim van Est, Dutch cyclist (b. 1923) * 2003 - Mark Berger, University of Kentucky professor (b. 1955) *2005 - Ron Todd, TGWU General Secretary (1985 - 1992) (b. 1927) *2007 - Grégory Lemarchal, French singer (b. 1983) * 2007 - Kevin Mitchell, American football player (b. 1971) * 2007 - Tom Poston, American actor (b. 1921) * 2007 - Gordon Scott, American actor (b. 1927) Holidays and observances *Walpurgis Night - Celebrated in Germany, central, and western Europe *Scandinavia - The arrival of spring. *Sweden - Birthday of King Carl XVI Gustav, an official flag day. *The Netherlands - Queen's Day, the largest one-day holiday in the Netherlands. *Roman Empire - third day of the Floralia in honor of Flora. *Bealtaine Eve (From either Irish Bealtaine or Scottish Gaelic). Originally a Celtic Druid holiday. *Vietnam - Liberation Day. *Mexico - Children's Day. *Czech Republic and Slovakia - Carodejnice - witches' night Liturgical Feast days in the Roman Catholic Church: *Saint Adjutor *Saint Eutropius *Saint Maximus, 3rd century martyr *Saints Marianus and James, martyrs in Numidia in 259 *Saint Suitbert the Younger (d. 807) *Saint Joseph Benedict Cottolengo *Saint Pope Pius V *Blessed Hildegard *Blessed Radolf of Affligem *Blessed Rosemonde External links *BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada ---- Category:April